Avatar: The Lost Legacy
by GardenGirl33
Summary: Book One: Air-  Thousands of years before the time of Avatar Aang, the world was repressed by an immoral power.  Will the Avatar be able to defeat it before it destroys everything he knows and loves? Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! This is my first fan fiction so I'm extremely excited, but also very nervous. I have tried very hard not to make my characters "Mary Sues/Gary Stus" so if one sounds like one at first please give them a chance. I might have done that for a reason. Confused? I thought you'd be. Tempted to read on? I suggest you do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its wonderful creators; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

_**Girl's voice**__: Many centuries before the time of Avatar Aang, the world was a much simpler place. Instead of four different nations, there was only one divided into four provinces. Each had its own Consul, or governor, who would keep order and report the requests of their people to the Proconsul, who thought of himself as a king. Several times he would ignore them, leaving them to fend for themselves. He was very powerful and struck fear into all of the people. No mere mortal would dare try to over throw him. There was, however, someone who could. The Avatar was the only one who could free the people from their bondage. He was the only hope for people like me._

Although it was a blazing summer evening near the border of the Fire and Earth provinces, people had spent their whole day traveling to the city of Sakai for one reason; they all wanted to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of the new Avatar.

No one besides the Fire Consul really knew who he was, but everyone has assumed who it would be. Kenzen was the perfect candidate. His fiery, golden eyes and sleek, black hair made him quite lovely and he was one of the best benders in the city. There was no doubt amongst the people who the next Avatar would be.

When the sun finally set, the festivities began. The cooks brought out their finest pastries that filled the entire city with the sweet aroma of ginger and honey. Young ladies twirled around singing praises to the Sprits and the Avatar. Both young and old bought red twirlers and spun them around, representing fire. Everyone was having a good time.

At the center of the city the crowd erupted in an uproar as the people pushed forward, trying to get a glance at Kenzen. He was on the top step of the city's temple, accepting gifts from his friends and neighbors.

"Oh Kenzen!" one of his many followers squealed, "What an amazing turnout!"

"I know I can't believe it either," He said as he bowed to one of the city's Elders, accepting the massive gift he had given him, "And people don't even know that I am the Avatar yet"

"Sure they do!" another girl said, "No one needs to wait for the Consul to confirm it. You will probably be the best Avatar the world has ever seen!"

Just as she was finishing her sentence they noticed a boy their age trip over the last step coming up the stairs. Every one burst out in laughter as the boy was recovering.

"Way to end with a bang Huo!" Kenzen called out as the boy gave him his gift along with a crocked smile. He was the opposite of Kenzen. He wasn't much to look at for he was quite puny. No one seemed to be friendly with him except for an earth province boy. The only thing they had in common was their golden eyes.

"Thank you Huo, I am deeply grateful for your gift." He stated without any gratitude.

Huo bowed to him in return and started to make his way don the steps.

Suddenly, there was a loud trumpet blast. This startled the crowd at first but once they realized what it meant they quickly divided to create a long, wide road for none other than the Fire Consul. He was an ancient man who could barely see. He wore red robes with black and gold trimming and proudly on his face was a lengthy beard as well as many laugh lines. The Elders of the city had to lead the way for him regarding his poor eye sight and, slowly but surely, they made their way up the steps.

Huo was half way down before he noticed them. He scurried back up the stairs and dodged behind one of the columns, not wanting to be seen.

"Finally, we made it!" the Consul said in his warm, elderly voice, "I was afraid the boy would be my age by time we got to him. Now where is he? I was told he would be up here."

"He is right over here, sir!" One of the girls squealed.

"Wonderful, bring him over. I want to make an announcement." He stated as Kenzen walked up to him. He placed his boney hand on the boy's shoulder and began; "Greetings, Fire Province citizens and travelers alike. As you all must know, today is an important day not just for this young man, but for all of us. I don't know if it was this young man's charm, good looks, or his actual ability that made him so recognizable, but since you already know I'll just get to the point. Without further ado, I present to you your future protector. May I introduce, Avatar Huo!"

**Yay! My first chapter is finished! I will try to update weekly. As you can very well guess, I would love reviews but I would rather have constructive criticism. **


End file.
